


Why living with your best friend is great

by iwaois



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BBQ, Bromance, Lists, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just daily life of Jason and Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why living with your best friend is great

**Author's Note:**

> So, set before Blood of Olympus? AU in which blood of Olympus never happened? All my fics are gonna be like this, since I wrote them before uncle rick published his latest masterpiece.

After the war, everything was (finally) back to normal. Years passed and the Seven got a normal life. Percy and Annabeth were in New Rome, Frank and Hazel were married, Nico was living here in New York with his boyfriend (everybody was okay with him being gay once Jason finally convinced him to come out, and now he looks like a man version of his 10 yearold self), Piper surprisingly took after her dad and became an actress, leaving Jason behind, but they stayed friends. Leo had rescued Calypso, but they weren't together after all (even though it's probably just a matter of time). Reyna was married as well, and had baby twins. Thalia would visit oftenly. Jason and Leo were also living together, and went to college. Everything was finally perfect. This is an intro on how the demigods were coping with a normal, mortal life. Featuring Leo and Jason, cause they're bros like that.

So here we have why spending every second of every day with your best friend is great:

1\. Breakfast   
Jason wakes up with the sun shining trough his window. He still wants to sleep, but he's too lazy to get the curtains on. Stupid sun. Jason thinks he should remind himself to beat the living hell out of his half brother, also known as The Sun. He gets up grumbling and walks to the kitchen in the apartment he shares with his best friend. Jason glances at the 22 year old Leo. He had grown quite a lot after the war, he's almost as tall as Jason now. Still scrawny and curly, more than before even, but hey. That's what makes Leo Leo. The blonde watches as his curly friend scrambles eggs and melts cheese, and takes out two plates. About five minutes passed before Leo notices him (about time, Jason thinks) and grins at him, pointing to a chair at the small dining table. Jason grumbles again, but sits anyway.  
"Apollo woke you again, sleepy pants?" Leo teases him. Easy for him to say. Leo is a morning person, always upbeat.  
"Yes. What an idiot. I still haven't done that psychology assignment.. " Jason hit his head on the table repeatedly.   
"But bro, we don't have college today. Relax. We can just have a guys day, and you can do it tomorrow. By the way, Hazel has invited us for barbecue later. And we have to go shopping. A lot to do, man. Here, have some eggs." Leo puts up a plate of smoking eggs in front of him. Mmmmm. Leo's eggs. The Roman licks his lips and digs in, leaving his friend in laughter, only to join him on the table a few seconds later.The boys make small talk over the nicely fried eggs.

2\. Swaping clothes   
After breakfast, it's time to go to the grocery shop. They always do it together. Jason disappeares in his room, looking for stuff to wear. After finding nothing he liked, he sneaks into Leo's room and steals one of his plaid shirts and white converse (he has only black personally). Since they are similar size now, they 'steal' eachother's clothes all the time. And they are close enough not to even notice when the other is wearing his clothes. The shirt is a little tight, but Jason doesn't mind. And he doesn't mind when he finds Leo in his own clothes: a (little baggy) white t-shirt and jeans jacket Hazel has   
gotten Jason for his birthday.

3\. Grocery Shopping   
Jason is driving, as always, to the big supermarket a few blocks away. The boys check their shopping list and sing along to Umbrella. Driving with Jason is always fun, Leo thinks.  
Once finally at the market, they get a shopping chart (Leo is in charge of the list while Jason is pushing the chart) and buy simple groceries such as butter or milk or coconut cookies (they are Leo's favorite, and Jason always has cash for those, if it'll make his best friend happy) or toilet paper. The problem? Leo always starts acting like a child in the store. And Jason has really hard time resisting those big brown eyes when they plead for a soda.

4.Going to the park   
After supermarket, they go to the park. They skateboard and have ice cream and watch happy couples and little kids. They talk about how they want a big happy family and sit on a bench arguing which girl that walks by is prettier. But they always end up feeding ducks at the pond. And the park is a place where it's Jason's time to act like a kid- how often do you see a 23 year-old man convincing his best friend to take a ride on the swing?

5.Baking cookies   
"Hey, wanna make cookies for Hazel's BBQ? " Leo asks once they were back home. Jason puts his grocery bags away and looks at the Hispanic with a blonde eyebrow raised. "Challenge accepted. "  
And soon you can see two powerful heroes of Olympus in aprons, hands dirty from flour, sitting on the kitchen floor and laughing, cookies in the oven. It wasn't really about the cookies, though. They had a flour fight, and they fed eachother cookie dough even though it makes them sick, and they ran out of sugar so Leo added cinnamon. Do we even have to mention music was playing the whole time, and the boys danced, high-fiving their hips every now and then?

6\. Leo's cooking   
Jason absolutely adores what an awesome chef Leo is. While Jason takes their dog out for a walk on his bike, Leo cooks dinner for later. It will probably be late when they come back from Hazel's.   
Dean, their dog, is a husky Thalia got them as a move in gift. He's a big boy now and brovers absolutely adore him. Jason ties him up to his bike, and he runs as fast as he wants, pulling the grinning blonde boy and his bike after him. This has become quite a routine. The nice old lady that owns the shop around the corner always prepares a bowl of water and a dog biscuit for Dean for when they arrive. Jason offered paying her multiple times, but she refused every time, making Jason only pay her with a hug and a ramble of how much he reminds her of her son when he was younger.  
When the man and his dog are back in the apartment, Leo is reading a book and sipping coffee. "There's some in the kitchen "he points to the coffee maker, and Jason gets a cup. The dinner took form of lasagna with loads of cheese, just like Jason liked it. He gets some coffee and joins Leo.

7\. Manicure and online dating   
After their coffee, Leo gets his laptop. He sits on the sofa and grins at his best friend. "I'm signing you up for online dating. You're still too sad about Piper, if you ask me."   
Jason protests, but Let's him after a while. Resistance is useless when it comes to Leo, Jason knows all too well. "Only if you let me do your nails. " the Roman smirks and Leo agrees. Soon Jason is doing the Hispanics nails with a rasp, Piper taught him how it's done, and Leo is filling in his online dating form. Because come on- sure, their friendship was based on fake memories, but time passed, and now Leo knows Jason better than Jason knows himself. And he predicts correctly that it was a mistake to let him do his nails, cause they're a rosy pink now. Leo couldn't be mad though, Jason's happy and proud smile made up for all of it.

8\. You hang around same people   
At Hazel's BBQ, the boys were last. They're fashionably late, and everybody is there-Hazel with a kind smile and big, round, pregnant belly, Frank cooking meat, Annabeth, with a belly that matched Hazel's, Percy, with an arm wrapped around his wife-to-be, Nico, actually smiling, showing off his new braces, Coach Hedge and Mellie, with their kids. Piper is in Europe. Reyna is also there, with her husband Kyle, son of Mars and twins Finn and Blaire. Leo spots Calypso in the corner, admiring Hazel's flowers. He soon approaches her and they start chatting casually, and Jason lets them be. He rather goes to help Frank with the lunch and plays with Reyna's kids. And it's actually more than he could possibly ask for.

9\. Chores are easier (and much more fun)  
A frustrated sigh can be heard when Jason enters the house; it's very dirty. He usually doesn't see it, but after being in Hazel's house, which is quite neat, their apartment looks like a pig pen. So he persuades Leo to clean with him. Scrubbed windows, clean floors and clean clothes, together with dusted surfaces and clean dishes is what you can find in their home. And it's actually fun. Leo turns on the radio, and they basically just clean goofing around, swinging their hips and singling along to silly girly songs, such as Taylor Swift or One Direction. So manly. But they don't care, they're together and it's simply fun.

10\. Wrestling   
After cleaning, the boys are bored. So they do what they love doing: they wrestle. It's not much of real wrestling, as much as just hugging and rolling on the floor, letting out angered sounds trough laughter. It has become quite a tradition for the two demigods- whenever there is an argument, Jason suggests that they wrestle it out, and soon Leo lets out a battle cry and jumps on top of the blonde, pinning him to the floor. They roll on the floor for a half an hour or so, then one of them (usually Leo, maybe they're similar height now, but Jason still has more muscle material ) surrenders and they make up. Sometimes they fight for no reason, simply because boys will be boys and there is nothing we can do about it.

11\. Video games and pillow fights   
If you think it's a girl thing, you're wrong. After a nice round of wrestling, the young heroes do what young heroes do best: play video games. Leo has a double bed, for reason unknown to Jason, not like he ever slept there with anyone, but the son of Jupiter is glad he has it, simply because it's big enough for both of them.   
They curl up on it, and play. Leo has developed quite a passion for video games, he had them all. Jason loved to race cars with him, or kill zombies, or pass quests, or kill each other, or well, anything, basically. Cause it was Leo, and Leo's brown eyes always sparkle with excitement when he mentions video games. But it rarely ends well, usually it ends with Leo pinned to the bed, with Jason sitting on his belly and pressing a pillow to his face. Cause Leo is a bloody cheater, and he doesn't even deny it. Then Jason gets pissed and beats him up with a pillow, while the Hispanic boy laughs until he's out of breath.  
12\. You always have someone who's there   
After midnight, Leo has a breakdown. It's became kind of a daily routine. He suddenly starts shaking and sobbing, and tries to get away from everyone. Jason, of course, always follows him, and they're on the couch, and he holds Leo while the son of Hephaestus sobs his soul out on the Roman's shoulder. He tangles his fingers in Leo's curles and waits for it to end, mumbling soothing words. He tried asking his best friend why is he crying, what's wrong, but he never got an answer, so he stopped trying after a while, guessing it's scars war has left on all of them, or his mother. So now Jason holds him until he's asleep, and soon he carries the scrawny demigod to bed, tucking Leo in in his bed, before retreating to his own room. 

13\. There isn't a chance of a harsh breakup   
Jason, once in his bed, can't help but let his mind wander off to his best friend. He really loved Leo, probably more than he loved anyone else. It was the nicest, the purest kind of love there was. He didn't romantically love him, or wasn't just possessive over him, but Jason loved him like a brother he never had, like someone you just want near you, and you just wanna protect them. He thinks that Leo is the best friend in the world, and this whole apartment is like a little shrine to their bromance. Archimedes' spear, still in Leo's drawer. Jason's sword, hanging in the hallway. Buford, who is used as a coffee table they both loved to death. A picture of them making out aggressively (Jason was 19 and Leo 18, and they were both drunk as hell. They still laugh back at that day) set by the computer. Their graduation hats, exposed on a cupboard in the living room. A bookshelf containing a book collection they built together. Everything reminds him of all the good times with Leo.   
The son of Jupiter's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was that even if he never found true love, spending his life having man nights with his best friend wouldn't be a bad option at all.


End file.
